Fan-fic:Aventuras de una potrilla
Personajes, este fic, Lial Flower Musical Live Cadence Princesa Mane 6 Todo el grupo de los sobrvivientes Thunderball Lighting Ball Jewel Love Luciana Sophia Shining Shining Armor Solar chaser Nuevo oc!!!!: Dj Shine Rainbow, aparicion, episodio especial: La locura de Cadence parte 3 (especial) thumb|400px Cap.1: La tormenta del Caos (parte 1) ¡Hola! ¡un visitante! Que modales los míos, me presento, soy Lila Flower, pero la mayoría me dicen Lila, seré la narradora de mi historia, que tratara sobre, cuando casi me come un león, cuando me caí al río, bueno, ya entienden, mis aventuras,empezamos, todo empezó un día muy frío en el imperio de cristal... ???: ¿Lila? ¡Es hora de despertarse! *toca la puerta* Lila: *ronca* ???: ¿Lila? *suspira* es hora de despertar hermanita *entra* Lila: *sigue roncando* ???: Ah, vale, ¡Tu lo has pedido! *le empieza a dar cosquillas* Lila: ¡Cadance! *se ríe* ¡Ya basta! *se cae de la cama por la risa* Cadance: no te despertabas *le guiña el ojo* ven, vamos a desayunar Lila: quiero un wafle *caminando por los pasillos* Cadance: pero hay panquecas Lila: entonces quiero panquecas *sonríe* Cadance: ah, me he cansado de caminar, vamos *se teletransportan al comedor* Lila: SHINING *corre y lo abraza* Shinig Armor: ¡mini cuñada!*la abraza* ¿que tal dormiste? Cadance: muy bien gracias :D Chef: su desayuno *lo aparece en sus platos* Lila: que rico, ¿no crees Sinphony? Sinphony Rock: si *se le hace agua la boca* Lila: *lo va a morder* -Pensamientos (?- Delicioso panqueque, serás mio, no tienes escapatoria, ven con Lila... Guardia: *abre la puerta bruscamente* SE APROXIMA UNA GRAN TORMENTA ELÉCTRICA; SE DEBEN REFUGIAR TODOS. Lila: y la comida? y.y Los ponys no pierden tiempo. Cadance: *sale corriendo con sinphony en el lomo* Shining Armor: *carga a Lila y va a correr cuando...* Musical: *no puede correr porque mientras todos corren le pisan la pata* AYUDA!!!! Lila: MUSICAL!!! *se baja del lomo de Shining* Shining: LILA!!! *corre por ella* ???: tomare mi venganza, mi dulce venganza *risa malevola* no volveran a este imperio ustedes tres *los teletransporta* bye *risa maniatica* Cadance: voltea* oh no *se le abren los ojos* Demony Death Demony: *sonrisa asesina* hola, hermana *hace una mirada que da miedo* Cadance: *traga saliva* Cap.2: la tormenta del caos (parte 2) Hola, soy yo, Lila, como ya vieron allá arriba, mi otra hermana mayor Demony, nos teletransportó a otra parte, no se que lugar era, era muy húmedo, y olía a animales...de repente un horrible olor llego a mi sentido del olfato... Lila: *se tapa con su casco su nariz* Musical: *la mira* ¿que pasa hermana? *le llega el olor* Que es ese olor? *se tapa su nariz* Shining Armor: *hablando como niñita* huele horrible, como soy Musical, todo tiene que ser perfecto donde yo este *se rie* Musical: muy gracioso Shining Shining: ni siquiera hay olor *le llega el olor pero lo ignora* ven? *le da un tic nervioso en el ojo* no hay problema *se desmaya* Musical: toma eso Lila: *miradafija* ayúdalo, o te vuelvo loca con mi habla *mirada mas fija* Musical: y.y bien, lo ayudare *yaoming* Lila: YES Musical: mi hermana me va a matar si hago esto, pero, ni modo *le da respiracion boca a boca a Shining Armor* Shining: *despierta* Cadance, ¿eres tu? gracias por... *la mira* PERO QUE? Musical: su idea *señala a Lila* Shining: LILA; ME SALVASTE LA VIDA, pero tu * mira fijamente a Musical * Musical: YO HICE LA LABOR DE PONER MIS LABIOS EN TU ASQUEROSA BOCA!!!!! Shining: POR ESO *miradafija* Musical: *miradafija* ya veras quien manda *relincha* Shining: quien gane sera el que estará a cargo por todo un mes Musical: *brilla su cuerno* disfrutare esto Shining: *brilla su cuerno* Lila: *se pone en el medio* eh, chicos? no deberian comportarse? Cadance dijo que si se hacían daño los castigarían a los dos por todo un mes Shining: lo se Lila, me paso cuando arruine el vestido de Musical para la gala, no pude ir a mis entrenamientos por un mes *yaoming* Musical: lo recuerdo, yo falté a la gala, ahora quitate Lila Lila: se los advertí *se aparta* EN 3, 2, 1.... AHORA Musical: *lanza un hechizo* Shining: *lanza un hechizo* Lila: boom *escucha un gran "boom"* Musical: *sale por los aires pero vuela y se recupera* QUE TAL ESO CUÑADO? Shining: *mareado* si tuviera alas te daría una paliza *suspiro* Musical: Lila, ¿quien gano? Shining: si quien gano? Lila: la respuesta es.... Shining: YO Lila: .-. Musical Shining: QUE???? Musical: SIIIII!!!! AHORA QUIEN ESTARA A CARGO POR UN MES???? PUES YOOOO Shining: NOOOOOOOOOOOO, CELESTIA; TEN PIEDAD; NO QUIERO SER MANDADO POR ESTE MONTRUO Musical: pronto establecere un horario Shining: porque? Lila: eh, chicos? Shining: un momento Lila, estoy en una situacion lamentable Lila: tenemos que correr Musical: que? Lila: alla *señala una estampida de elefantes* Shining: oh, no es nada, solo hay que CORRER!!!!! *sale corriendo como el correcaminos* Musical y Lila: *se miran* chicos *salen volando* Shining: *se mete por un tronco* A VER SI ME ENCUENTRAN ANIMALITOS!!! Elefante: *rompe en tronco y se lleva a Shining en sus colmillos* Shining: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!!! TENGO UNA ESPOSA!!! Y UNOS HERMOSOS CUÑADOS!!! *se hace que se va a desmayar* Musical: enserio? *hace cara de asco* Shining: *lo piensa* bueno, aunque es Musical parece un mapache y que andar en un elefante es mejor que ser mandada por Musical pero.... LILAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lila: enserio prefieres estar asi que estar con mi hermana? *suspiro* aqui vamos *sale volando donde Shining* Shining: MINI CUÑADA!!! SALVAME!!! *se agarra de los cascos de Lila* Lila: por Celestia!!! cuanto pesas? Shining: no lo se Lila: *se lo lleva* MIREN ES LA MISMA TORMENTE QUE EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL Demony: ALLA ESTAN! ATRAPENLOS Crysalis: ya la escucharon ATRAPENLOS SImuladores: *salen tras ellos* los tres: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cap.3: Perdidos en la jungla (parte 1) Hoy hemos sido atacados por miles de simuladores y un alicornio maldito, que es mi hermana Demony, bueno, en este espisodio, la mayor parte es: CORRER Shining: QUE HACEN AQUI???? Musical: no lo se, pero debemos...HUIR!!!! Todos: AHORAAAAAAAAAA Lila: *empieza a volar como loca* Shining: *trata de volar* umm? *recuerda* oh no tengo alas *yaoming* Musical: *suspira* SOLO POR QUE ESTOY A CARGO *agarra a Shining y se lo lleva en su lomo* Shining: aja Demony: GRRR *vuela rapido mientras deja un olor a sangre que atrae a los animales carnivoros* Leon: *lo huele y sigue a Demony* Guepardo: *sigue al olor* Leopardo: *sigue con gusto el olor* Demony: quieren mas? ATAQUEN A ESOS PONYS!!!! Felinos: *corren por Shining, Lila, y Musical* Lila: *lanza rayitos de magia inofensivos* Musical: yo me ocupo *recarga un rato su magia y luego lanza una gran bola de energia* Leon: *cae herido* Guepardo: *se esconde en unos matorrales y luego se lanza y muerde la cola de Lila* Lila: AHHHHHH *se mete en unas espesas plantas y sigue corriendo* Musocal: LILA!!! *la sigue pero se tropieza con una roca y suelta a Shining Armor* Guepardo: *quiere morderla pero es retenido por la magia de Lila* Leopardo: *le arranca un mechon de cabello a lila y se va corriendo* Shining: *patea al guepardo y este se va* Leopardo: *llega con su "nueva" dueña, se inclina haciendo una reverencia y le entrega el mechon* Demony: por lo menos ahora tengo una pista *risa malevola* bien hecho, te llamare Bloodthirsty *lo acaricia* Bloodthirsty: *ronronea* Demony: donde estan los demas? Leon: *llega corriendo con la pata herida, pero aun haci se arrodilla* Demony: no has traido nadaframe|el es Bloodythirsty, la mascota faborita de Demony? Leon: *baja la cabeza* Demony: te tendre que dar un castigo, GUARDIA!!!! Guardia Changeling: *saludo* que quiere señora? Demony: meta a este leon a la caja Guardia: soy nuevo, me podria explicar como funciona? Demony: veras, la caja es un tipo de contenedor con varios botones, cada thumb|259px|es el leon, el cual no le puso nombre porque no cumplio con su misionthumb|276px|ella es la segunda mascota faborita de Demony, Serialmurdereruno para una tortura diferente, pulse el boton que dice "P142" ese solo le cortara su melena, y se que eso humilla a los leones Leon: *mueve la cabeza en gesto de suplica* Demony: deviste traer aunque fuera un mechonsito, lleveselo Guardia: si señora *se lo lleva* Leon: *camina con el guardia* Demony: falta uno ¿donde esta el guepardo? Guepardo: *ruge en signo de que ya llego* Demony: bien, trajiste algo que me pueda ayudar? Guepardo: *le enseña que logro meter en una hoja un poco de Sangre de Lila* Demony: muy bien, a ti te llamare Serialmurderer Serialmurderer: *hace otra reverencia y se va* Mientras en donde estan Lila, Shining, y Musical... Lila: me duele mi pata Musical: *agarra una hoja y una liana y se la amarra a su pata* mejor? Lila: si Shining: donde estamos? Musical: *vuela y solo ve arboles, y arboles, y mas arboles* eh Lila: *vuela con Musical, y ve lo mismo* parece un ¿jungla? Musical: eso es *señala a un monito que esta trepando un arbol*thumb|250px|el monito que señalo Musical Live Shining: y ¿donde es la salida? Lila: no Musical: tengo Lila y Musical: NI LA MENOR IDEA!!!! Shining: *nooo* Cadance me matara si no estoy en la cena Musical: Cadance no esta aqui Lila: pero nos empezara a buscar en cualquier momento Musical y Shining: si Todos: ESTAMOS, PERDIDOS Cap. 4: Perdidos en la jungla (parte 2) Bueno, estabamos, ¿como decirlo? extresados? no ¿asustados? talvez, pero lo que si estabamos era alterados y demaciado... Musical: que hago??? Shining: AYUDA! *alone* Lila: chicos... Musical: que pasa Lila? Lila: deberiamos avanzar por el sur... Shining: lo sabemos Lila, pero, no tenemos brujula... Lila: pero tenemos a este amigo *silva* colibrie: *llega* Lila: el es Artur Musical: y como sabes su nombre? *wtf* Lila: Fluttershy me enseño a hablar con los animales ¿no es asi Artur? Artur: *habla su idioma* Lila: quiso decir: asi es, Fluttershy es muy buena con los demas ponys Musical y Shining: o.o Lila: artur dice que el norte es alla *señala un hermoso paisaje* y el sur es por alla *señala un gran acantilado con cadaveres y esas cosas* Musical: *raisins2* no ire por alla Shining: c-c-creo que yo tampoco Lila: .-. *se va caminando hacia el sur* Musical: L-l-lila!!! ESPERAME!!!!! *se va con Lila* Shining: porque? *se va con las dos alicornios* Lila: *mira que cae nieve* esto me recuerda a ese dia... Musical: porfabor Lila, ese dia fue horrible *taparse la cara* Lila: claro que no, tu actuaste de Anna, ya que eras la unica alicornio en la escuela *itsfree* y Cadance... Musical: de Elsa *se sigue tapando la cara* Shining: yo de Krisstoff... *ponerse avergonzado* TUBE QUE SER PAREJA DE LA MONSTRUA MUSICAL!!! D8 Lila: *reirse* Shining: porque rayos tubimos que hacer esa cursi obra? Musical: talvez porque era navidad .-. Lila: Blueblood fue Hans *itsfree* Shining: .-. Musical: y tubo que haber un cambio rapido porque yo cante Let it go *alone* Shining: ah, fue por eso que Cadance se achico *derp2* Artur: .-. Lila: cierto Artur, que tontos .-. Cap.5: La locura de Cadance (parte 1) Mientras, en el imperio de Crystal, la mente de Cadance iva empeorando... Cadence: Donde estan los guardias???!!!! Guardias: *llegan corriendo* Cadence: Donde estaban?!! en este momento mis hermanas y mi esposo podrian estar siendo devorados por un cocodrilo!!!!! *las pupilas se le dilatan* Guardia 1: Lo sabemos Su Alteza pero... *la ve* esta usted bien?... parece un poco estresada... Cadance: Yo? estresada? Ja! las apariencias engañan, Señor *rie sicopatamente* Guardia 2: Lo que dice mi compañero es cierto, mi Princesa, creo que deberia tomar un descanso... Cadance: QUE CREEN QUE SON USTEDES PARA MANADARME!!!!!!!????????? *agarra a uno de los guardias del cuello* NADIE!!!!!!! *vuelve a reir como una maniatica* GREENLIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un tercer guardia llega a donde cadance estaba... Greenlight: Que necesita? Cadance: LLEVA A ESTOS DOS BUENOS PARA NADA AL CALABOZO!!!!!!!!!! Guardia 1: pero Su alteza!... Cadance: NADA DE PEROS, AHORA ESTAS SENTENCIADO DE POR VIDA SUN KNIGHT!!!!!!! SABIAS!???? Greenlight: *la mira aterrorizado* Sun Knight: Princesa!! Tengo una familia!!! una esposa!! hijos!! Cadance: DEBISTE HABERLO PENSADO ANTES DE METER LA PATA!! AHORA GREENLIGHT! LLEVA A ESTE MOCOSO A SU CELDA! Y TU!!! *mira al otro guardia con unos ojos asesinos* NO VOLVERAS A RESPIRAR DENTRO DE DOS DIAS!!!!!! JAAAAAJAAJAAAAA!!!! Greenlight: *aterrorizado* Cadence: QUE ESPERAS LIGHT! LLEVATE A SUN Y A PURPLE!!!!! Y ASEGURATE DE QUE TODOS SEPAN LO DE SU SENTENCIA A MUERTE!!!!! *ve que green agarra con su magia a ambos y se aleja, aterrorizado* Y OTRA COSA LIGHT! Greenlight: *voltea* si señora? Cadence: Despues de dejarlos en sus respectivas carceles, ven a visitarme *mirada sicopata* Green: S-s-si señora... *se va junto a los dos* Sinphony: *la mira aterrorizado* Cadence? cadence: QUE? Sinphony: CAAAAADEEENCEEE!!!!!!!! Cadence:QUE QUIERES SINPHONY! Sinphony: nada... *se va llorando a su habitacion* Cadence: eso pense... *toca un boton y al instante llega una pony* Lisa? Lisa: Umm? Cadence: te dire algo importate paa el periodico de mañana... *la mira friamente* Lisa: *traga saliva* Al dia siguiente en Ponyville... Twilight Sparkle: *escucha que tocan el timbre y sale* oh! hola Derpy! Derpy: Hola Twi! vine a darte el periodico de hoy! *se lo entrega* Adios! *se va volando* Twilight: Adios Derpy! *cierra la puerta y se sienta y empieza a leer* La sentencia del Joven Purplesoul La Princesa Cadance -nos cuenta Lisa, nuestra querida informante-ah decidido comunicar a toda Equestria la noticia de que el joven Guardia Purplesoul, ah sido sentenciado a muerte ayer, 5 de abril, La princesa no ha querido decirnos la razon por la cual ah decidido esto, pero todos respetamos su opinion, lo unico que revelo fue que mañana, el verdugo Deadhooves,el mismo que fue encerrado hace 7 años por causar panico en las ciudades, visitara el Imperio de Crystal, para darle fin a la vida del joven pegaso. Twilight: QUE???!!!! ES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE FLASH!!!! Spike: *deja de preparar el desayuno* de que hablas? Twilight: *lo lee otravez pero en voz alta* Spike: QUE!!!!???? Twilight: No puede hacerlo! *escucha que vuelven a tocar la puerta* Pasen! *entran Las demas Mane 6* Rainbow: Twi! lo Viste???... Applejack: sera la primera muerte obligada en 600 años! Twi: lo se! *se extraña* oye Applejack, desde cuando lees H''istoria de Equestria''?''' Applejack: eh... *se pone colorada* Bueno, regresando al grano, tenemos que ir al imperio de crystal y hacer entrar en razon a Cadance Todas: Si! y todas las amigas se dirigieron al tren... Continuara... PD: este episodio ah tenido una trama completamente diferente a los demas epis, perdon si es demaciado fuerte (lo dudo (?) es que necesitaba un capitulo asi :'D, bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :'3 Cap.6: La locura de Cadence (parte 2) Las 6 ponys junto al pequeño dragon llegaron al imperio de crystal... Twilight: Rapido! *corriendo hacia el castillo* Applejack: voy! *llega junto a las demas* que hacemos? Rarity: hacerla entrar en razon y salir de aqui pitando e.e Rainbow: -_- Twilight: no exactamente... pero algo asi *derp2* Spike: *facepalm* Pinkie: entremos *entra* Fluttershy: *traga saliva* Lisa: *aparece de la nada* Que quieren?! Twilight: oh! lo siento, venimos a visitar a Cadence... Lisa: Lo lamento, pero La Princesa no ha dicho nada sobre que alguien viniera a visitarla... Cadance: Dejalas pasar. Lisa: Como diga Alteza, pasen *las guia* Twilight y las demas: *llegan a donde estaba Cadance* Applejack: Cadence! Cadence: hola Applejack.. Twilight: porque lo haces?... Cadence: *vuelve a su estado de trauma* QUE HAGO QUE???? *la agarra con su magia* Twilight: *sin poder respirar* Cadence... tranquila... soy yo... Twilight... Cadence: Me importa un Guisante! *la tira a un lado de la sala* Te encerraria si no fuera por que tu hermano es mi esposo! pero... *sonrie friamente* eso no impide que encierre a tus amigas *sonrisa burlona* Futtershy: Pero... Princesa! Cadence: Que dijiste? *la mira como loca* Pinkie: Princesa? deberias tomartelo con calma... tal vez con una fiesta!!!! *saca su cañon de fiesta* Cadence: .-. *lo destruye con su magia* Pinkie: descuida! *saca otro* Applejack: de donde...? Rainbow: *le tapa la boca* Su falta de logica es muy fuerte... no te molestes :T Twilight: Cadence! No puedes... Cadence: Soy la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, y yo nunca te conosi, ni a ti! NI A TUS AMIGAS! GUARDIAS! LISA! Lisa: aca estoy Princesa! Cadence: dile a Greenlight que lleve a todas, incluyendo a la morada a la prision... la mas cerca que este a la camara de tortura *sonrie* Lisa: como diga... GREENLIGHT! Greenlight: *se las lleva* Cadence: *ve una imagen de ella cuidando a Twilight de pequeña* Que he hecho... *suelta una lagrima* Cap.7: "Los sobrevivientes" En la jungla... Lila: tengo hambre! Musical: No necesito que lo repitas lila, lo has dicho todo el dia Shining: Si Lila: pero hay que buscar comida! Shining: Lila tiene razon! Musical: ejem, que yo sepa cuñado, Yo mando aca, no tu *sonrie de forma burlona* Shining: Si señora... Lila: *ve que unos arbustos se mueven* eh.. chicos? Musical: Que quieres lila? Lila: Esos arbustos *los señala* Se mueven... Shining: Lila... tiene razon... Musical: *apunta con su cuerno a los arbustos* Atras! *tira un rayo a los arbustos* ???: MAMASITA!!!!!! *sale corriendo* DUELE!!! Lila: acaso no es un... *lo ve* Shining y Musical: Pony? ??? 2: CALMATE! SI SIGUES QUEMARAS TODA LA JUNGLA! ???: Como si eso me importara *con la cola en llamas casi llegando a su cuerpo* Lila: Hey! ??? 2: Oh! Hola! Lila: Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aqui? ??? 2: Bueno... *ve como ??? Sigue corriendo* Yo me llamo Thunderball... * Escucha como ??? Se choca con una roca* Y ella Es lighting... *se escucha otro estruendo* Ball... Lighting: *atascada en el lodo* Ball... me ayudas? *derp2* Ball: Ya voy... *la jala* Ya casi...*la saca* Lighting: Gracias Musical: Y que se supone que hacen aqui? Ball: Emm... *mira a Lighting* Todo empezo cuando... Flashback Lighting: Ball Ball: Si? Lighting: Ya casi son las vacaciones y... Te gustaria ir a un crusero conmigo? *:DD* Ball: Porque no? *idk* dos semanas despues... Lighting: *subiendo al crusero y Ball la sigue* Luego en medio del oceano... Ball: *siente que el barco para* Que esta pasando? Lighting: No lo se... Capitan: Ah habido una falla tecnica, el motor no prende.... Ball: ¡Aish! *fuuu* Lighting: Ball, que es eso?.. *señala una especia de tormenta que avanza rapidamente hacia ellos* Ball: No lo se pero...CORRE! *ambos se tiran al mar* Changelings: *tomando la dforma de los ponys en el barco, haciendo que se confundan* Pony: *viendo un doble de el mismo* Que esta pasando? Lighting: Ball! Ayuda! No se nadar! Ball: .-. *la agarra* Lighting: Mira! *señala a lo lejos tierra firme* Vamos!!! Ball: *Ayuda a Lighting y llegan alla* Lighting: Estamos salvados! *allthings* Ball: Si... es una selva... -.- Fin del flashback Ball: Y luego Lighting insistio en adentrarnos y... nos perdimos 77 Lila: Interesante... bueno, nos acompañan a buscar comida? Lighting: Comida? nosotros encontramos una charca no muy lejos en donde crecen algas... son suficientes Musical: Donde esta?! Ball: Siganme *empieza a caminar por la maleza* Al cabo de unos 15 minutos... Lighting: Ya casi llegamos, no falta mucho... Alla! Miren! *señala un charco* Shining: A COMER! D8 *arranca una algas y se las come* Lila: Ah... *empieza a comer* Despues de comer... Lila: *bosteza* Buenas noches... Todos: Buenas noches *se duermen* Al dia siguiente Lila: *siente unas consquillas en la cara* Musical... no me hagas cosquillas... *las sigue sintiendo* Por fabor... *se sienta* Deja de... *abre los ojos y ve a dos potrillas* Ah! ???: Oh! Perdon, no queriamos asustarte... Musical: *despierta* Que pasa Lila? *ve a las potras* Quienes son ellas? Lighting y los demas: *despertando y viendo a las potras sorprendidos* ??? 2: No queriamos despertarlos, los sentimos... Lila: Quienes son y que hacen en la mitad de la jungla? *emm* ???: Donde estan mis modales, soy Sophia Bouluo ?? 2: Yo soy Luciana Carmelha Lila: Yo Soy lila flowe rpero... que hacen aqui? Sophia: Culpa de jugar al escondite en un duelo de magia *yaoming* (? Lila: Duelo de magia? *wut* Luciana: Larga historia Musical: Okay? *wat* Luciana: *ve la charca* Ustedes comen... eso? *hace como si va a vomitar* Shining: Eh... si :v Sophia: Por lo menos nosotras llegamos aca con el bolso lleno de caramelos y jugo, y aun nos queda bastante... Lila: ENSERIO!?? *:DD* Lighting: Pero esto es mas sano *con una alga en la mano* Ball: Tiene razon, caramelos en exceso puede ser malo para el sistema digestivo *sir* (? Sophia: Bla bla bla :v Luciana: Deberiamos movernos a ver si encontramos salir de aqui, no creen? Sophia: Lucianita Carmelita tiene razon Luciana: QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI! *boom* Musical: creo que ella tiene razon, la cosa es... a donde? Ball y Lighting: Alla! *cada uno señala or un lado* O alla! *vicebersa* Lila: *facepalm* Shining: Yo digo que vayamos hacia alla *señala una montañas* Podremos ver toda la isla Lila: Tu crees que debemos ir hacia alla artur? *ve a su colibrie* Artur: *dice algo que los demas no entienden* Lila: Artur dice que vayamos hacia alla :3 Musical: Partamos! D8 Sophie: Esto es como una especie de grupo! Luciana: si! Ball: Grupo... ¡grupo! Podemos crear un grupo! Lighting: Como lo llamaremos? Lila: Que tal... Los sobrevivientes! Luciana: Me gusta! Sophia: Es fenomenal! Musical: Si! Los sobrevivientes... que bien suena Cap.8: La aventura comienza Nota: A partir de este capitulo Shining Armor sera conocido como Armor ya que aparecera una oc llamada Shining, solo eso :3, asi sera por el resto de fan-fic owo Sophia: Ahora, PARTAMOS D8 Todos: SI D8 todos empezaron a caminar hacia las montañas... Luciana: LA LA LA D8 Lila: CALLATE D8 luciana: NO ME DA LA GANA D8 Sophia: Lucianita carmelita no quiere dejar de canturrear ♫ Luciana: *se pone roja* ???: *vigilandolas de lejos* Jewel, crees que so buenas o malas? Jewel: No lo se.... Veamos mas de cerca *se acercan un poco mas* ???: Estan acompañadas por... ¡¿Shining Armor y Musical Live!? *WTF* Jewel: Solar, No bromees Solar: Enserio! Verdad que si Shining!? Shining: Tiene Razon Jewel, estan con ellas, y dos pegasos mas Jewel: Nos acercamos? Solar: Yo creo que se darian un buen susto encontrandose a una potra, una unicornio y una alicornio Jewel: Yo voy *se baja del arbol y se acerca poco a poco* Shining: Yo la acompaño *la sigue* Solar: Porque en este caso la potrilla es la prudente? * baja y las sigue* Ball: *escucha pasos y se da la vuelta pero no ve nada* Raro... *sigue escuchando lo pasos* Un momento *mira hacia arriba y ve a Shining: * WTF?! Shining: Hola c: Ball: Eh... hola? Shining: Quien eres? Ball: Thunderball, que haces aqui? Shining: Bueno, eso es un poco complicado de explicar, Nisiquiera Jewel sabe que decir Ball: Jewel? *eleva un poco la voz* quien es jewel? Shining. una amiga Musical: *escucha* Que pasa alla? *ve a shining* Que...? Shining: No preguntes 77 Jewel: *atras de shining* Y ustedes *sale^* uq ehacen aqui* Luciana: Sophia y yo victimas de un duelo de magia :v Lila: Musical, Armor y yo... culpa de demony death :c Ball: Lighting y yo... Bueno, culpa de un crusero Solar: WTF?! lighting: Lasra historia... Solar: aja. Alguno de ustedes sabe como salir de aquí? Porque extraño a mama... *todos la ven raro* que? Sophia: claro que sabemos *sarcásticamente* si no supiéramos. Como estaríamos tan tranquilos? Luciana: sophia. Deja de ser tan...tan... Tan tu! Solar: ella es ella Luciana: ah claro, ahora la defiendes Sophia: no me defiende Luciana: si que lo hace, oh no Solar? Solar: no lo hago! Sophia: ves? * discutiendo en voz alta...hasta empezar a pelear* Lila: BASTA! Solar, Luciana y Sophia: * dejan de sicutiry voltean Lila: Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir, ball? Ball: si? Lila: encuentra un punto que tu creas que es suficientemente alto para ver toda la isla, lighting puede acompañarte Lighting: entendido Lila:Shining? Shining y armor: *voltean* Lila: Shining chica! Shining: osea yo ¿no? Lila: busca leña para prender una fogata y poder hacer una señal de rescate Shining: yo sola? *poniendo los ojos en blanco* Lila: que te acompañe Solar *quitándole importancia* Lighting: nosotros empezaremos * se van...* Ball: *susurrando* punto alto, punto alto... Allá! *señala un pico* me parece bien y a ti light? Lighting: no lo se * se sienta en una roca* tengo hambre...*agarra un poco de hiervay se lo lleva a la bolca* ???: yo no comería eso si fuera tu Lighting: AH *lo escupe* Ball: quien esta hay? ???:*sale de su escondite* soy dark night, y si, estoy mas perdida que un pingüino en la selva, solo que en este caso es un pony en la selva, me pueden decir darght, y eso que te llevaste a la boca, yegua, es peligroso, es venenoso, menos mal que lo escupiste rápido, de lo contrario hubieras muerto rrapidamente ¿Quienes son ustedes? Ball: yo soy Thunderball, ella lighting Ball dark: son esposos? Digo por el apellido Lighting: * se sonroja notoriamente* Ball: ese no es mi apellido, mi apellido es goldend, y gracias por arruinarle el día a mi novia, ahora dormirá dando patadas como todas las noches en que se sonroja, acompañamos *empieza a c aminar Dark: das patadas cuando te sonrojas? * sonríe burlona* Lighting:*mascullando* no lo sabía hasta que ball me lo dijo Dark: Si si, lo que digas :u Ball: De que hablan? Dark y Lighting: Nada e.e Ball: como sea *sigue caminando* Mientras en el campamento Armor: Ya veras que te ganare... Musical: No, no lo haras Armor: Si Musical: No! Armir: AISH Sophia: Siempre son asi? Lila: Si... Luciana: Que fuerte Lila: Ni te lo imaginas en construccion Categoría:Propiedad de Applebeauty Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Series de Applebeauty